herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
William Furno
William Furno was a Rookie Hero being trained by Alpha Team, he is now the team leader of his own hero team. Since then, he has been upgraded to a Hero 2.0. History Hero 1.0 Trials of Furno Some time in William Furno's life he was given a Furno Bike. He became accustom to using it. When a mission for Protecting C-4000 Explosives goes horribly wrong only XPlode and Rotor could be behind it. Team leader Preston Stormer orders Furno to stay away from the impending battle but Furno is determined to prove his worth. XPlode fled leaving Rotor behind. Stormer gave Furno permission to cuff the Villain but he escaped. Stormer saved the rookie from being struck by Rotor's blast. Preston explained that he was disappointed with Furno's efforts that day. Upon arriving back at Makuhero City he was told by Stormer to go to the Training Sphere and count his errors. Furno made a vow to earn Stormers respect. ]] Later on Stormer told Furno and the rest of his team to come on a training mission. They were later interrupted on the way and told to go to the Explosives Plant on Lemus II. The Heroes pater learned that it was in fact XPlode and Rotor attacking the plant. They sent a decoy Hero Pod which work as XPlode blasted it out of the sky while the Heroes landed behind them. The Heroes engaged the two Villains but Stormer was taken down quickly. Furno got on his Furno Bike and proved to be too fast to be shot. He apprehended Rotor while Mark Surge shocked XPlode. XPlode fled while Rotor was cuffed. While Furno was being interviewed by Hero Factory FM he was on a training mission in the Training Sphere. He was on a simulation of the desert planet of Fabulox 18 which he failed and returned to the start. Core Crisis While Bulk, Stringer, Surge and Breez are on a mission, both Stormer and Furno get their Cores Charged. They then retrieve an urgent distress call from the Heroes. After completing getting their Core's charged Furno leaves despite Stormers warnings. As he disembarks his Hero Pod he attacks Corroder. Furno bluffs that he has more Heroes in the ship and asks if Corroder can handle it. Corroder then escapes via smokescreen. Bulk thanks Furno while Surge reports to Stormer on the mission. Stormer told them he thinks they're being played. Hero 2.0 Furno, along with Surge, Breez and Stormer came in contact with the villains Fire Lord, Drilldozer, Jetbug and Nitroblast. The heroes fought, but lost because their weapons were not powerful enough, and their armor offered next to no resistance against their enemies weapons. The Heroes were later refitted into new armor. Bio Everyone involved in his creation agrees: Furno really is exceptional. He is the very latest model, state-of-the-art all the way. When Furno's Hero Core was initially charged, it triggered a Quaza reaction that nearly blew everyone watching away – literally. The blast so exceeded the norm, Hero Factory scientists all agree that it was much more like a final Hero Core charge than the initial. So everyone can only excitedly wait and imagine what will happen when Furno passes his last Mission Trial and gets his final super-charge. No one doubts Furno has what it takes to become a full-fledged hero... that is, as long as his luck holds up in the field and he makes it through in one piece. Excerpt from Mr. Makuro's Private Notebook If Furno has a flaw in his system, it’s that he expects too much from himself and pushes himself harder than even the Team Leader does. The stress Furno inflicts on himself is usually unrealistic and leaves him seriously drained. It’s not that Furno doesn’t like to have fun; but he even pushes himself too hard during downtime. Furno is constantly studying mission strategies or watching Hero-Cam Mission records. Even when he’s participating in Robo-Sports with his pals, Furno can’t help but push himself to be the best he can be. Characteristics Gadgets and Abilities As a Rookie, Furno was equiped with the Dual Fire Shooter which can be used in close melee and as a firearm. Though not as usefull as the weapons that Elite heroes carry, it is known to have a fireing rate of twenty shots per minute before it has to be recharged. Furno can also heat the weapon for a more effective melee weapon. Since he can be reckless his powers are not entirely limited and his armor is able to withstand a damage other heros can't throw this not proven. When he becomes a Hero 2.0, he receives a Multi-Tool Ice Shield, which Furno has outfitted his with rotating climbing hooks and cutting blades. This gadget functions as both a protective device for a Hero as well as a powerful weapon to take the fight to the bad guys. Its tough shell is large enough to absorb high-temperature blasts, and its built-in ice recharge brings things down to a manageable level. His helmet had Thermo-Vision goggles. Personality William, as a rookie, wasn't allowed, by the Elite members of the Alpha Team, to join any important missions such as the one where Xplode and Rotor were making an attempt to steal explosines. Furno, seeing he can help ignored orders and try to stop Xplode and Rotor, showing that he is very brave and has a strong sense of justice. He also enjoys using his Furno Bike in missions. Trivia * He is also known as "Young blood". * Being released as a set in 2010, 2011, and as a part of the Furno Bike set, William Furno is the Hero Factory character released the most. Appearances * Comic 1: Trials of Furno * Comic 2: Core Crisis * Mission: Von Nebula ** Practice ** H-Pod Hero ** Foundry Fail * Hero Factory TV Show ** HF001 ** HF002 ** HF003 ** HF004 * Mission 2: Ordeal of Fire Set Information William Furno - 2010 Set 7167 William Furno.jpeg|2010 William Furno Set Furno 2.0 Box.jpeg|2011 Furno 2.0 Set * William Furno was released in August 2010. * William Furno's is set number 7167. * William Furno has 19 pieces. * William Furno has also been released in set 7158, Furno Bike Furno 2.0 - 2011 Set * Furno is set that was released in late 2010. * Furno 2.0 is set number 2065. * Furno 2.0 can be combined with Evo 2.0. See Also * Review:William Furno * Review:Furno 2.0 * Gallery:William Furno * Gallery:Hero Factory TV Show Sources * Building Instructions on Hero Factory.com * Products: 7167 * Bios: William Furno Category:Heroes Category:2010 Category:Sets Category:Fire Category:Characters Category:Alpha Team Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:2011 Category:Rise of the Rookies